


My Not So Normal Life.

by abcsupercorp



Series: AU  stories [3]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Lesbian Character, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Kara Danvers' life is as normal as any 15 year old girls life can be, or so she thinks. She has no idea when her life became so weird.





	1. Cassie and Dick

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "it's dick, not dicky"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy!

****

"Kara, come on, we're going to be late" Dick called to his best friend. Kara rolled her eyes and threw her backpack onto her shoulders and ran over to where Dick was.

"You know, for a kid named Dick, you sure as hell can be one sometimes" Kara replied. 

"Ha ha" Dick said mockingly, "Where is Cassie? she was supposed to meet us here an hour ago, Garfield's mom is making freshly baked cookies" 

"Will you relax? okay? Cassie's probably out, she's just running late" Kara told him, "You need to just chill. okay?" 

"Alright" Dick said as he put his hands up, "I'll just chill" 

Kara rolled her eyes and her phone pinged, it was from Waverly. Saying she can't go hang out at Gar's house tonight. 

"Ugh" Kara groaned.

"What's up?" Dick asked.

"It's Waverly, she can't make it tonight" Kara replied.

"How come?" Dick asked as he finally saw Cassie who was crossing the street. 

"Do I look like a mind reader?" Kara asked as she waved at Cassie.

"Are you always this sarcastic?" Dick asked. Cassie finally walked over.

"No" Kara said, she turned her head, "you're just a dick"

"Hey!" Dick whined, "You're rude"

"I'm just kidding" Kara replied.

"I know" Dick said with a smile.

"Okay you two, let's go to Gar's house" Cassie said as she got behind them and started pushing them towards the sidewalk. Kara's phone pinged again, and she checked it, it was a text from her crush Lena Luthor, who she had hid from her friends for a while. She was anxious as to how they'd react.

"Kara, hey" Cassie said, "What is it?"

"Nothing" Kara said as she put her phone away, her cheeks reddening, "come on, let's go"

"Whoa, hold on" Dick said, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Kara said, trying to shrug off the comment.

"You're literally blushing Kar," Cassie said softly, "Who texted you?" 

"It was just Lena" Kara replied, Cassie's jaw dropped. 

"Lena Luthor? like the most popular girl in school, Lena Luthor?" she asked.

"Yes.." Kara said.

"So why is texting Lena Luthor making your face red?" Cassie asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"It's nothing Cass" Kara said, Cassie gave her a look. "Okay, fine, I like her, okay?"

"OHHH" Cassie said as her worried expression changed to her typical expression, "So what did she want, huh?" she asked as she waggled an eyebrow.

"She was just saying hi" Kara replied. 

"mmhm" Cassie said. "Come on you blushing dork, let's go to Gar's house. but we're talking about this later" Cassie told her,

"can I come?" Dick asked. 

"To girl talk?" Cassie asked as she linked her arm with Kara's. "Why would you want to come to girl talk?" 

"Hey," Dick said slightly offended, "I am just as much of a reliable asset to girl talk as the rest of our fellow female peers" 

"No one calls them 'peers' anymore, Dicky" Kara said as she placed a hand on Dick's arm, Cassie snickers, "We'll see you there" 

"hey, don't call me Dick-" he watched as Kara and Cassie walked off, "iy" he sighed as he followed them, "It's Dick, not Dicky" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments below.


	2. An Invite To Girl Talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an unexpected guest arrives to Gar's house and is invited to girl talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie invites Lena to girl talk. The one place Kara was going to tell her friends about her crush.
> 
> ** On Lena Luthor ******

When Kara, Cassie and Dick got to Gar's house, most of their friends were there. Except Hank. 

"Hey, glad you could make it" Gar said. 

"Well thanks for having us over" Kara said with a smile as she took a cookie off of the tray. The doorbell rang again, "Who's that? everyone's here" 

"Oh, I invited someone else" Gar replied.

"Oh" Kara replied, "Who?"

"Lena Luthor" Gar replied. Kara nearly choked on her cookie, as it had burnt the roof of her mouth accidentally after hearing the name.

"Lena Luthor?!" Kara asked incredulously. Cassie snickered while the rest of her friends look at her confused. 

"Yeah, I'm gonna let her in" Gar said, "I'll be right back" he walked to the door. 

"Why are you wigging out so much Kara?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of funny" Stephanie told her. Kara rolled her eyes and could see Cassie's mouth form into a smirk.

"Shut up Cassie" Kara said as she whacked Cassie's arm. A few seconds later, Gar and Lena entered the kitchen. The kitchen went silent as Lena looked at everyone.

"Thank you for having me over" Lena said with a smile.

"Yeah, of course." Gar smiled, "I know you're pretty good friends with Kara and owww-" He winced as Kara went over and pinched his arm. "Jesus, What the hell, Kara?"

Kara's eyes began to speak for themselves and the look in Kara's eyes gave a clear picture that she didn't see Lena as  _ just  _ a friend. Most of the others caught on. 

"Ohhh...shit" Gar said, "I get it now Kara" he said with a smirk. 

"Get what?" Dawn asked. Donna rolled her eyes. 

"I'll tell you later" Kara replied. "Lena, good to see you"

"good to see you too, Kara" Lena replied with a smile. 

"Lena" Stephanie began," later on tonight we're having some girl talk at my house, would you like to-" she paused when she saw the look Kara's eyes telling her that it's a bad idea, "join?"

"I'd love to" Lena said with a smile, "I don't have many friends who are girls. thank you, Stephanie" 

"Of course, you're apart of the group now. Girl talk happens every Friday" Stephanie told her.

Kara let out a quiet sigh, great. Now how is she supposed to talk about her crush on Lena, IN FRONT OF LENA. 

"Kar, is Waverly able to make it?" Stephanie asked. 

"I think she is, Nicole might be able to also, my sister and Wynonna can't go though" Kara replied. 

"Great" Cassie said."and that's fine, next week. my place"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments bellow!

**Author's Note:**

> I just enjoy writing.


End file.
